Horrible Persona
by BuhoOscuro16
Summary: Porque solamente Kuchiki-San es capaz de animar a Kurosaki-Kun, mientras ella se limita a observar desde las gradas/IchiHime/Drabble
**Horrible Persona**

Porque solamente Kuchiki-San es capaz de animar a Kurosaki-Kun, mientras ella se limita a observar desde las gradas/IchiHime/Drabble

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Bleach no me pertenece, es propiedad de Tite Kubo.

 **Título** : Horrible Persona  
 **Pareja** : Kurosaki Ichigo/Inoue Orihime.

 **Drabble:** 409 Palabras  
 **Advertencias** : Leve OoC.

 **Género:** Hurt/Confort

 ** _Inspirado en el capítulo #115 del anime._**

* * *

 _Ok. Literalmente hace AÑOS que no me paso por estos lares, pero… no lo sé, publique esto en FFL y como vi que no tuvo mucho ánimo me dije; ¿Bueno, que tal si le damos una oportunidad a FF? Y, pues… ¡I'm Here! xDD lol El punto es que AMO esta pareja, y siempre voy a pensar que Orihime es demasiado dulce para su propio bien xD_

 _Porque no importa que tanto se esfuerce alguien para hacerle ver que ella es útil y fuerte ella se va a desvivir por pensar en lo contrario, porque de alguna forma Inoue cree, que ella solamente será útil si pelea e ignora totalmente el hecho de que ella puede sanarlos y revivirlos de la muerte y bla, bla, bla, y peleando solo haría que la maten como al resto, fin. xDD_

 _Como sea, he aquí un pequeño drabble de lo que yo pienso que ella piensa que los demás piensan de ella xP lol_

 _ **¡Enjoy!**_

* * *

.

.

* * *

 **..xX_Horrible Persona_Xx..**

* * *

.

.

* * *

Inoue lo ve. Allí. Frente a ella. _Inclinado._ Y ella está conteniendo la respiración mientras mira sus ojos, y no puede retener el suspiro de alivio que se le escapa mientras piensa que ya está bien, _ahora todo está bien_. Porque Kurosaki-kun ya no tiene esa mirada de condena que había tenido desde ese día, porque ya no parecía que comenzaría a llorar en cualquier instante culpándose de algo que no fue su culpa, y ella ya no debía preocuparse por no poder ser útil y ayudarlo a superar su derrota; Porque Kurosaki-Kun ya está bien, y esta frente a ella jurando protegerla. _E Inoue siente que tiene ganas de llorar._ Porque al final no fue útil de nuevo y tuvo que depender de alguien más para animar al joven de rostro divertido.

 _Kuchiki-San fue quien lo hizo._

Y aunque de verdad estaba feliz porque Kurosaki-kun recuperara su mirada fiera y confiada, en el fondo estaba muy triste. Porque ella no fue quien ayudo a Kurosaki-Kun. Porque ella era débil, y no podía hacer nada más que echarse a llorar y preguntar que se supone debería hacer. _Ni siquiera podía curar a Chaddo-San más rápido para encargarse de las heridas de Kurosaki-Kun._

 _E Ichigo seguía frente a ella…_ Tal vez _, esperando una respuesta._

Inoue lo vio otro segundo, preguntándose que debía responderle; porque a pesar de que estuviera feliz de que él estuviera jurando protegerla ella sabía que lo hacía porque la consideraba débil, _y Orihime no quería ser más una carga._ Así que guardo aire, cerró los ojos y dio media vuelta, porque sentía que si continuaba viéndolo terminaría llorando frente a ellos, frente a los amigos que querían protegerla y a los que ella nunca pudo ayudar en lo absoluto.

—Si— Susurro al fin, fingiendo acomodarse un cabello mientras retiraba la pequeña lagrima que se le había escapado y sonrió, antes de girar de nuevo para verlo, _porque verlo mientras le agradecía era lo mínimo que podía hacer para mostrarle lo aliviada que se sentía por que él ya estaba bien—_ Gracias, Kurosaki-Kun— Y su mirada se dirigió a unos centímetros más arriba, donde la Shinigami de ojos violetas observaba la escena sumamente complacida, y ella no hizo más que sonreír más ampliamente —Gracias, Kuchiki-San—

Porque Kuchiki-San era una buena amiga, porque es capaz de animar a Kurosaki-Kun, mientras ella se limita a observar desde las gradas, e Inoue se alivia y le estaba infinitamente agradecida por ello.

 _Aunque le diera ganas de llorar._

 _Y por dentro la hiciera sentir una horrible persona._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **..xXXx..**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Review(?)**


End file.
